Undiscovered Moments
by cloudie day
Summary: Currently an o/s. Alices POV of the moments after Bella's 18th birthday party.


**I was beyond bored at work when this little quip came to me. It's not beta'd and it's mostly crap, so no flames should you decide to review. :)**

** I own nothing, except the iPad resting on my stomach with trainwreck fanfic that I am currently reading.**

* * *

I didn't see the resolve in his eyes and I completely missed his decision. I didn't see anything because my entire being was focused on the man in front of me. The man I pledged my existence to. The man who gave up the life he knew so that we could be together. The man who was still struggling against the hold on him, trying to pull free, so he could reach my best friend and drain the life out of her.

I said his name once. Twice. He didn't hear me. He couldn't hear me. My hands moved from his shoulders to his face, my thumb gently rubbing his cheek. He stopped for a moment, his wild eyes focused on me and I saw a slight shift. It wasn't much, but it was just enough. I nodded at Emmett and he started to pull Jasper away from what had happened. Jasper reluctantly let us drag him away from the area that was supposed to be the set up for Bella's perfect birthday, which was now nothing more than a bloody disaster. He still struggled against Emmett but who could blame him? He was dealing with the bloodlust of five other vampires on top of his own. His gift had not been such a burden, until now.

When we finally made it outside I saw Rosalie and Esme leaning against each other for moral support, both taking deep breaths to clear their heads. Rose was shaking her head over and over. I could still hear her voice the day Edward brought Bella home. _"The whole family will be implicated if this ends badly."_ I could only imagine what was going through her head now.

Emmett slowly released Jasper and walked toward Rosalie and Esme, taking his place next to his wife. She held his hand as he too took deep cleansing breaths. None of use truly understood how Carlisle could handle the blood day in and day out. He could type blood by smelling it, yet he never got the urge to drink it. All of us had enough to control to be around humans, but not enough to stop ourselves should a person start bleeding in front of us. Bella was an exception in the past, until today.

Jasper inhaled several times, clearing his head and feeling out the emotions around him. He took one last deep breath and released it as a sigh. "I'm sorry."

The hurt in his voice was palpable and would have broken a lesser man. He never looked at me as he gently removed my hands from his face and stalked off towards the tree-line. Before he disappeared completely he turned around looking at all of us, his eyes landing on the back porch.

I turned quickly to find that Edward was now standing in the doorway. He nodded once and I turned back around to watch as Jasper took off into the forest. Edward could never be mad at Jasper; he'd read his thoughts. He knew what was going on under that mop of blonde hair. He would never blame Jasper for what happened, he'd blame himself first.

I turned back to the spot Jasper had vanished feeling my heart break. Jasper on the other hand would blame himself for days and I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. I wanted to go after him, but knew he needed his time alone. I turned back to Edward and finally say his resolve, we were leaving. Even Esme who doesn't have my ability saw it, her tearless sobs proved it. From the corner of my eye I saw her step away from Rose and head toward the garage to gather our packing supplies. The faster we started the sooner we'd be gone and Bella could live her life as Edward wanted.

Seconds later Rose squeezed Emmett's shoulder and followed after Esme, quickly catching up with her and wrapping an arm around her. Never one to not say what was on his mind Emmett simply looked at Edward, a sour expression marring his face.

"Not fair." He said.

A staring contest went on between both of them. I was positive Emmett was thinking of every foul name he could call Edward. It's not something that I could be sure of without a vision but with the look on Emmett's face, I wouldn't have doubted it. After several quiet moments, Emmett followed after his wife sullenly.

Now that we were alone it was my turn. I stared at Edward for what felt like hours. My eyes pleading, my thoughts screaming, that he not do this. That he not do this to Bella or to us. She was a much a part of our lives as we were a part of hers.

"It's the only way." His voice was barely a whisper.

He wasn't going to budge. I could go over a million and one scenarios in my head and they would have ended all the same. With him exiting her life and letting her live it as he thought she should, human. He wanted her to have a life and a family. Gluing the vision of Bella as a vampire to the front of my mind, constantly as I had done, only solidified his resolve to leave. I took a deep shaky breath trying to keep myself together.

"_Can I at least say goodbye?"_ I thought towards him. Hoping that at least he'd give me, his sister, this one last request before he took Bella from me. She wasn't just his. She was mine to. My sister. My best friend.

"No." The venomous tears in my eyes did nothing to change his answer.

Defeated, I nodded and turned towards the garage so that I could gather supplies and assist in packing our things.

"Alice?" Edward's voice held no hope that I'd be getting any closure on my end, so I stopped but did not turn around. "Don't watch for her. From here on out don't look into her future."

I nodded, resenting him, barely understanding why he was doing this. We didn't have a choice and he was taking hers away.

* * *

**AND SCENE!**

**I may or may not write more moments like this.. not any continuations of this. Just random moments that we don't ever see in the books/movies. If not then this will remain an o/s. :) I shall not make promises I can't keep. **


End file.
